


Be Bold

by mimi_abgar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_abgar/pseuds/mimi_abgar
Summary: Hermione makes a sweet but bold move that rocks her friendship with Harry. A bit of fluff for you because the world needs more happy thoughts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	1. How it began

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They continue to stay with me after years of reading these books and sometimes I need their story to continue.

Harry awoke to the sound of angry whispers all distinctly recognizable and all doing a poor job of remaining quiet.

“Why, Ginny?! Why push the man even further than necessary?” spat Mrs. Weasley at her daughter. Harry’s eyes were beginning to adjust to the poor wand light, and he could make out the two Weasley women sitting by his bedside.

Ginny huffed, “It was a suggestion, mum. His ambition took it…”

“You know that’s a load of bollocks, Gin,” interjected Ron from across the room. The room itself had to be in the hospital ward of St. Mungo’s. Harry mentally steeled himself as he recalled the events that led him to be in this bed in the first place. 

No one saw Harry begin to stir as brother and sister kept exchanging snippy remarks which were increasingly rising in volume. 

“You talk sense into him, Hermione! I will not see him in a hospital bed over and over until he’s finally...until he’s dead!” Mrs. Weasley sobbed into her sleeve as Mr. Weasley lovingly rubbed her back with zero emotion on his face. 

“I will do no such thing.”

“Excuse me?” 

The tension thickened in the cramped room and now all eyes were on Hermione who had previously carved out a spot in the corner for herself. She made her way forward to face Mrs. Weasley. Ron’s eyes met Harry’s in the dim light and both men seemed to inwardly groan. 

“Dear…”

“No, Mrs. Weasley. Harry chose this life. We don’t get to choose for him. Is that not why we fought in the war? To give him a chance to live his life the way he wants? That’s, at least, what I fought so hard for.”

“Hermione,” was all Harry managed to croak out. Ginny rushed to hold his hand at the sound of his voice and the room breathed again. “I’m sorry... to do this to you all... again,” said Harry though he knew no more sounds could escape his throat without some water. A healer was ushered in by Ron while Harry’s colleague, Auror Reed, recounted to the room what happened directly following the incident.  
“Auror Potter had Carrow in hand while I was setting up our travel to Azkaban when we were attacked. There were dozens of hexes coming our way, and even though Carrow could have just made a break for it…”

George scoffed, “We all know what type of vermin that Carrow is.”

“Amazing how he’s been able to escape capture all this time.”

“It’s that vicious sister of his…”

“Sure because he’s a pillar of society.”

“It was me. I should’ve sensed something when the capture went as smoothly as it did.” Harry proceeded to thank Reed for getting him to safety. The man had literally one moment before the transport to Azkaban ceased and was able to get a hand on Harry just as the glow was subsiding from their portkey.

Reed was clearly uncomfortable under the praise as he mumbled a simple, “You would’ve done the same.” 

“Well, I just hope there are less severe cases that fall into your laps in the future,” said Mrs. Weasley though when no response was provided she continued with, “It’s time for us to go dear.” She kissed Harry on the cheek and gave him a teary but stern look. 

The room cleared out considerably after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley’s departure. Soon it was just Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. No one wanted to speak up. Ron seemed restless and bursting to break the silence. But in the end, it was Hermione who spoke. 

“You’ll stay the night, Ginny?”

“Um...yeah. I just need to be at practice early in the morning.”

“I’ll come by in the morning, then.” With that, she turned and left the room without so much as a glance in Harry’s direction. 

It fell to Ron to reassure Harry. “She was just as worried as mum but she wasn’t about to be disloyal to you.”

“It’s not loyalty, Ronald,” snipped Ginny. “Hermione wasn’t about to be told what to do. You know how controlling she’s been with her new position.”

Ron looked disgusted, “You seem smaller... like if you don’t know anything. You couldn’t possibly understand what they’ve gone through.”

“Oh piss off about the bloody war! I was there too!”

“Quit it, Ron. Let me speak to her alone.” Harry’s head was pounding even under all the potions he had been force-fed while unconscious. 

Ginny was breathing heavily and could not meet Harry’s eye when he called out to her once Ron had stalked off. The truth of it was that she had no idea what Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone through at the end of the war. He had kept it from her. It was as though Harry kept Ginny in a neat little box and never bothered to open it up to share his world with her. 

“I know. I know.” She sighed deeply. “I realize I was the one who pushed for you to be an Auror, but if you remember correctly, it was your dream since the beginning.”

“It was my dream, Gin. Someone had to do it.”

“But why can’t you just stay safe? Why must all the misery of the world follow you?” There was a pause before she became astonished by her own words as she saw how they cut at Harry.

He coughed lightly for it was all he could do to keep from imploding. “I can ask for a transfer to a more inquiry-based position. But I cannot throw away all my training and leave them to round up the mess I made.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot,” snarked Ginny. “I forgot you made the death eaters and let them run loose.”

“Look, it’s late. Why don’t you transfigure that armchair into a bed already and we’ll turn in?” Ginny obliged and said her ‘goodnights’ before facing away from him. 

Harry didn’t know if Ginny was in such a bad mood because of how much her family laid into her or if she was tired of being at his bedside. Either way, it was clear that no one could stand just how much Harry was at risk. It had been five years since the end of the war. All that time and yet here he was back at the brink of doom. He was exhausted and the others must be too. 

Hermione standing up for him was still on his mind. She was a force. Anyone who could face Ms. Weasley head-on was a force to be reckoned with. Harry enjoyed watching her hard at work before she even noticed his presence. Hermione was brilliant at her profession in magical law. Where Harry was stagnant in his career, she blossomed beautifully and was considered an asset to the department. And for someone like that to choose him over and over and over again…

“Harry?” whispered Ginny.

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry.” She said this so softly and so unlike herself that Harry was sure she had more to say. He knew something else was coming. “I actually fooled myself into thinking I could be what you needed. But… but I don’t like myself... when I’m with you. Shit, that’s so hard to say out loud!”

Ginny was still whispering but the heat from her angry tears was something Harry could sense even from his own cold bed. “Ginny…”

“No,” she started. “You are everything. You are everything but you’re not for me.”

Harry could not understand why his mouth would not spew out the words he needed to say to her. Don’t be daft, Ginny! We were made for each other! I’ll propose right now if it means you’ll stay with me! But the words would not come. Later on, Harry would be so relieved that he never found his voice that night. 

ooxxooXoXXx

Ginny was not there in the morning when he awoke, but Hermione was. 

“They aren’t missing you at work?” asked Harry as he attempted to sit up in bed. She had already set up a desk with her scrolls laid out in front of her. She smiled at him and helped him edge his body to a more comfortable upright position. 

“I’ve already made it known that if you are in the hospital, then I am working from here until you get out.”

Harry shook his head and said they were sure to fire her soon with all the time away because of him. “Well, you seemed to want to leave as quickly as possible last night.”

“I was tired,” she said simply, “and I did not want to bicker with Ginny. Ron and I are finally in a good place. I don’t want to mess with that.”

Harry asked for her hand by reaching out wordlessly. She sighed, glanced at her scrollwork, but walked over to sit on the side of his bed all the same. Hermione placed her hand in his. He watched her as she found their intertwined fingers most interesting. “What is it?” Harry asked Hermione.

“I’m always going to defend you. You should know that by now.”

“I do.”

“But,” she said calmly, “What if you try seeing how adequate you are? What if you start seeing yourself the way I see you?”

Harry gave her a questioning look so she pressed on. “You can fool them all as much as you’d like. But, I’ve been to your department and when any call comes in about the death eaters at large, you are the first to volunteer.”

She placed a soft hand on the side of his face and said, “When is it going to be enough?”

“I told Ginny I would ask for a transfer. It’s a bit unorthodox but I can get away with it because, well, you know.”

“I see,” she said as she moved her hands away from him. “You are very good to Ginny.”

“Not good enough apparently because she called it quits last night.”

Hermione’s head snapped towards him and all Harry could do was shrug. Their conversation would have continued if it were not for the healers rounding his bed to do another assessment.

“Good morning, Mr. Potter!” chirped the head healer. She was a lean lady with long brown hair and was not immune to the star-struck condition plaguing all of Britain when it came to Harry Potter. “Our best work was done on your wounds, yes, our very best.”

Hermione hid her amusement by moving back over to her chair and desk area. 

“All signs point to your immediate departure, Potter. Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Yes, you can continue your healing from the comfort of your own home. Righty-o!”  
Harry chuckled, “That’s amazing. Excellent effort from you all. Thank you.”

Hermione gathered useful information on which potions he was to take and when which was a good thing because he would have just taken them all before bed and only if he remembered. “Sounds manageable enough,” said Hermione when the last detail over a potion for a dreamless sleep was given to her. “Harry? Promise these healers that you won’t be here again any time soon.”

They all laughed nervously when Harry obliged Hermione’s request. The healers left Harry and Hermione alone to pack up the room. Harry stretched out his arms and legs slowly testing to see if there was any resistance. When there was none, he inched himself out of bed to stand. “Whoa!” 

Harry caught himself at the last moment before he bounced back onto the bed awkwardly. Hermione begged him to take it slow, but she stood for a moment looking at him curiously. Before he could ask her what was on his mind or before he could register how close her face was coming towards his, she kissed him deeply. It was the type of kiss that you held your breath for so as not to interrupt it. But it was over just as soon as it started. Hermione blushed hard but smiled warmly at his shock. 

She then helped him to his feet, and the pair disapparated into the Grimmauld Place.

ooxxooXoXXx

The next time he kissed Hermione Granger was at her flat. They had not spoken a word of their kiss in the hospital nor had their friendship skipped a beat. It was like it was the most normal occurrence in the world. But, when Harry could not get her lips out of his mind while he was at work, he knew he had to act fast.

Hermione had invited Harry over to have dinner with Ron, Neville, and Luna. Ginny’s team was somewhere out of the country for a match, mercifully. Harry was still not on good terms with her, but it may have had something to do with his work schedule interfering with his social life. True to his word, he had requested to be a part of the inquiry team in Auror department, and while that meant fewer field missions, he was expected to participate fully when a new threat arose. But enough was enough. 

“Bracken?”

“Yes, Potter?  
“Can I pick this up tomorrow? I have somewhere I have to be.” Harry put on his most shameless face as the others in the room looked up expectantly to their superior, Auror Bracken. He was known to be hard with the expectations of the team.

“Sure, Potter," he said, noticing the large clock on the wall. "The time is late, so let’s all ‘pick this up tomorrow.'” His superior chuckled at Harry’s swift exit at these words. Nothing could help with the anxiety Harry felt within. Nothing, that is except for a close friend. 

ooxxooXoXXx

He was very late for her dinner party which was clear by how loud Ron and Neville were when he got there. 

“...And I said well if you just find me another fucking Basilisk fang, I’ll show you how I s-stabbed the bloody hell out of that book!” said a very enthusiastic and very drunk Ron.

Neville chuckled endlessly while sitting across from a cherry Luna. But, it was Hermione who noticed Harry first.

“It was Riddle’s diary, Ron and that was Harry not you.” She smiled as she added, “Harry is here.”

“Harry!”

“You made it! Great!”

“Didn’t you used to be famous, mate?”

They all laughed at that and Harry used this opportunity to ask for a moment alone with Hermione.

“Can I see you in the kitchen real quick?”

Hermione, still laughing, didn’t think anything of Harry leading her away. Harry grabbed her by the shoulders once they were out of view from the others, and tenderly placed a kiss on her smiling lips. She was so moved by his gesture that she let him continue to lead her towards the edge of the marble countertop where she was trapped against his body.

He could no longer keep the kiss light. He needed to envelop all that was in his arms. Harry moved his arms wrap around Hermione’s waist all the while deepening and exploring her mouth with his kiss. She let a small moan out with the moment she felt him press up against her. Harry could hear a slight commotion from glasses clinking, and he knew their time was up for now. 

Luna had the wine goblets follow her to the kitchen and to begin washing themselves with a flick of her wand. She took one look at the proximity of Harry’s body to Hermione’s and knew. The sudden jerk at which they moved apart at her appearance was also a dead give away. Luna placed a finger to her lips to signal that she would keep quiet before she walked back out of the kitchen. 

Damn, thought Harry, but he still managed a smile to Hermione before rejoining the others. He left a very stunned Hermione standing in the kitchen wondering where this was all heading to.


	2. Incident at the Ministry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of drama in this chapter but it ends in a cloud of fluff. Enjoy.

Harry was back at work with a lot on his mind that had nothing to do with the latest escaped criminal from custody. He had mapped out the last-known locations of the man on this incredibly large map of the city. The plots he pointed to with the tip of his wand began to pulse with light and the area around it lit up accordingly.

There were no recent sightings but the criminal could not have just disappeared. This promptly reminded Harry of Barty Crouch Sr. who’s body had been transfigured to conceal his gravesite. He shook his head to erase the thought and didn’t fight his mind this time when it went to images of Hermione again. Would it be too obvious to stop by her office right now? What could he take?

As Harry looked around for unessential scrolls, there came a loud and deafening blast from somewhere in the ministry building. His ears were ringing horribly but his instincts kicked in and he rushed forward towards the first-in-command to await orders.

“What was that?!”

“Where did it come from?!”

A handful of paper messages flew in at once with the disclosed location. There was already panic all around but Harry could still hear the shout over the commotion, “The department of magical law has been hit!! No telling who it was yet!” He couldn’t have heard that correctly. It was the ringing in his ears. It had to be! But, when the grey robed Aurors all around Harry avoided his bewildered gaze, he knew it to be true. There was an explosion in the building, and it was right where Hermione was working.

Blinding fear. Harry felt blinding fear as he bolted out of the room and into the lift. There was no way of apparating directly into that floor. Instead, Harry had to painstakingly count every moment that passed. There was no plume of smoke when he finally reached the landing. Some spellwork had clearly been used to help the situation already, but Harry wanted only to see her. 

He passed faces he recognized but none that were hers. Where was she? Harry felt his chest ache and his breathing quicken. Where was she?! There was a place near the back that was surrounded by people. Are you hurt?! thought Harry but no answer could come fast enough. 

“HERMIONE?! HERMIONE?!” Harry felt his head swimming with doubt as there was no answer. He pushed wizards out of his way haphazardly all the while yelling out her name. There may have been attempts to calm him or reason with him but he would not hear them. 

Suddenly, a calming hex hit him from behind and strong hands shook him. “Potter! She’s not here! She’s fine!”

“W-what?” Harry felt the warmth of the hex spread throughout his body, but he was still in disbelief.

“She left for home early today, Potter. Hermione wasn’t here when the letter arrived.” This all came from one of her coworkers, but Harry couldn’t focus his eyes enough to make them out. The man kept explaining what happened and thankfully more Aurors were now on the scene to take down the vital information. 

“Any injuries?” asked Auror Hess in a rush. He was answered by another that there were only two injuries and they had been promptly taken to receive aid. 

“I need to see her…”

There was a nearby exit on this floor, and Harry felt himself stumbled towards it under the effects of the spell. He took a pinch of floo powder and cried out, “Crookshanks’ Nook.” He would not be able to quiet his mind until he saw her. When he shuffled out of the fireplace, he cleaned up the soot off his robes as best he could. Then, he heard her, and Harry was able to breathe again.

“Harry! I just heard about the attack and about Veronica and Tim! Do you have any id...”

He wasted no time in crossing the room over to her and lifting her up in a bone-crushing hug. Even with the calming spell, he could feel his body shudder. Maybe Hermione sensed his turmoil because she stopped trying to get information out of him. She let him bury his face in her hair and hold her until he couldn’t wait any longer. 

He moved his face to be inches away from hers. Harry would not steal a kiss this time. No, this time he wanted her to know that he was going to kiss her. There was nowhere as blissful as being in her arms and under her gaze. Once their kiss started, Harry was sure it would not end.

Harry felt like his whole body was set ablaze. Hermione placed her hands on the back of his head pulling him closer as if that were possible. Harry’s strong hands gripped her hips and he guided her to the sofa where he let her body melt into his. She was on his lap with her legs on either side straddling him. How did it come to this? questioned his mind but all thoughts were quieted when he realized that his hands found their way underneath her shirt.

Hermione finally couldn’t take all the kissing and moved her mouth away for a moment to breathe in deeply. Harry saw his opportunity to explore her jaw with his kisses… then down her neck… and to the now bare shoulders. Her shirt was off and the scene before Harry was one he never thought he’d get to see. The straps of her bra had slipped down when Harry mustered all the strength he had to stop and simply hold her. 

“I’m sorry,” he was breathless but had to continue with, “I’m just so fucking relieved you are safe. My heart would’ve just…” 

Hermione pulled them apart to face him, “Sorry that you let our moment get this far?”

“Well, yeah.”

Her eyes searched his green ones, and Harry tried his best to emote his sincerity. Harry would never take advantage of her. That was the clearest statement he could get out of his brain. Everything else was muddled on the account of having a very looking shirtless girl on top of him.

Hermione must have found some patience deep within because she took a small breath before saying her piece. “I’m going to be bold in assuming that this was headed to my bedroom.” She blushed furiously which made Harry flush as well. “But, before I tell you what I think, I want you to remember that I know you, Harry, better than anyone. So, I know that you are not acting out because Ginny left you or because you thought I was in danger. I trust you...and above all else...I know that my trust in you will not waiver. If you want to stop because you are not comfortable moving this quickly to the next step, then I will promptly get off you.

“But, if you feel as though...this just feels as natural as breathing, then please...say you want me.”

After the briefest of pauses, Harry said, “I want you, Hermione. I want you.”

ooxxooXoXXx

They were on her bed. Harry was losing himself in the motion of thrusting forward into her. Sweet moans filled the air, and he was sure an hour had gone by. It was amazing. Where was the little awkwardness that came with first relations? Harry had never known such a perfect moment as this. She let him stare at her naked body. She wanted him to. He was making love to his very best friend. 

ooxxooXoXXx

“Will you come here?” Harry asked Hermione as he used what little strength he had left to open his arms to her. They were still in bed and the sunlight streaming in from the window had gone down quite a bit. She said nothing but rested her body against his and lay her head on his chest. Harry rubbed her bare back. They breathed together. “What are you thinking about, Hermione?” he asked.

“I’m hungry.”

Harry laughed infectiously, and they decided to postpone their rest to find something to eat in the kitchen. Hermione dressed in a plain comfortable dress she liked sleeping in. Harry gathered his uniform off of the floor and put on the minimal as it was not very casual looking. They raided the kitchen and decided it was high time they learned how to cook.

“What are we going to do? Ask a house elf to make us meals for the rest of our life? We can do better than that.” Hermione sat on a stool at the kitchen island picking at some leftover chicken. Harry was leaning against the same island eating some mango when he reminded her there was always eating out at restaurants.

It was then that three small notes caught Hermione’s eye. “They must be from the office. Yes,” she confirmed after opening one of them, “Charles wants to know if you found me… says you were distressed.”

Harry looked down at his fork. He had caused a scene back at the ministry and completely abandoned his post. Hermione was scribbling a reply when she called his name to get his attention.

“Do you want to go back? I’ll wait. It’s no problem, Harry.” She said this very sweetly and his heart felt that familiar ache when it came to Hermione.

“I’ll explain everything to them tomorrow. I’ll apologize then.” Hermione nodded and they kept their eyes on each other. Harry felt peaceful as he leaned across the kitchen island to kiss her. Hermione met him halfway, and they shared a warm brief kiss.

“So what did kind Charles have to say?” asked Harry once they were back to munching their food.

Hermione caught the snide comment and said, “Oh, you know. He was worried I might try to go in to help as though I had a saving-people-thing.”  
“Very nice of him to worry over you.”

“Yes, he is nice.”

“Mhmmm.”

Harry knew it was time to ask her what sleeping together meant to their relationship. Should he just come out and ask her to be his girlfriend? Or maybe he should excuse himself to give her some time to think about what she wants. But, then she might think he didn’t want to date her because he mentioned giving each other space. People like her precious Charles needed to know that Harry was romantically involved now, though.

“Harry?” Hermione asked, interrupting his thoughts, “Do you want to spend the night here?”

“Hermione, I want to spend every night here.”

“Good.”


	3. The Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of colorful language coming up in this story. I'm definitely trying my best to keep the fluff coming. I tend to lean more towards writing angst. I hope this chapter fulfills your H/Hr fix for the moment!

The heat from their first initial moment still had not been stifled. Harry couldn’t tell who had invited whom into the shower, but it didn’t matter in the slightest. He watched her under the running water with such lust that he mentally reminded himself to never bathe alone ever again. It was a great way of saving water after all.

Hermione was so strikingly different than he could have imagined. She was confident with her body and wasn’t afraid to ask for what she wanted. It was incredibly attractive. Harry was learning more and more about her with every passing moment. His hands loved memorizing the body before him. Everything was so slippery, yet it made the challenge of holding her against him all the more exciting.

ooxxooXoXXx

“Harry?” asked Hermione from somewhere in the distance. “Were you thinking about our shower moment again?”

His hair was still a little damp, but they were both sitting in Hermione’s spare bedroom which had a nice little desk with accompanying armchairs. He chuckled after realizing that he had zoned out, “From now on just assume that’s what's on my mind because it probably will be.”

Hermione was filling out a survey at the request of the lead Auror assigned to investigating the attack. The questions were all related to her recent interactions such as if she had any recent altercations with anyone on any of her cases. Harry wondered how the explosive had gotten past the rigid security measure they had in place at the ministry. Then, a question popped into his head unrelated to their wet time together. 

“Why were you away from the office, Hermione? You usually tell me when you are not coming into work.”

She sighed, “I’ve been having a hard time reaching my parents, actually. My mum kept coming up with some excuse not to meet me for a meal. And,” she added sadly, “I haven’t spoken to dad directly in ages.” Harry moved over to where she was sitting to hold her hand. “Finally, I got her to agree to a lunch today, but when she canceled once again early this morning, I told my peers I was leaving for the day. “

“So, what was the reason behind all the avoiding they’ve been doing?” Harry asked apprehensively.

Hermione looked down and said, “Dad is very ill… he has early-onset dementia. His memory is impaired.” She was devastated. Harry could see it in her hunched frame. He pulled her into a hug and asked what the prognosis was.

“The thing is… I couldn’t convince them to see a healer. I think my mum blames me for this because I screwed around with their heads. I can’t say I blame her honestly…” Hermione’s voice did not waver when she said this. Harry took this to mean that she felt all the guilt resting on her shoulders.

“Hermione,” started Harry.

“I really don’t want to speak on this matter right now, Harry. I’m going to fix this. I just need to figure out my next move. Why don’t we go to bed?” She did not wait for a reply as she pulled him in the direction of her bedroom. 

Harry refused to let her go once he had her in his arms. She fell right to sleep probably to avoid talking about her parents. So Harry stayed awake only long enough to come up with a plan to help ease Hermione’s mind. How it had all come to this was anyone’s guess. Had he really gone from just thinking of Hermione as a best friend to being in bed with her in a matter of two weeks? It felt like it had been much longer, but no, he just got out of St. Mungo’s earlier this month. 

There had to have been something stirring between them all these years. Hermione knew there was because she had initiated the first case. She knew she wanted to kiss him. Could he really be as thick as this to not realize what was there all along? What matters is that you don’t mess it up, he told himself. This is what he wanted, and he was not about to prove Hermione wrong for wanting him too. 

ooxxooXoXXx

Harry found himself back at work after the long weekend, and he had to now face the consequences of abandoning work to find Hermione the day of the attack. He and Hermione had scarcely been out of the flat these last three days, but she was adamant about getting back to work, so Harry had to oblige. 

They had not spoken of Hermione’s parents, yet Harry had sent off two letters to his healers in St. Mungo’s to look into the Granger’s case. Had there ever been an incident of dementia as a result of a powerful memory spell? Could it be undone if it was brought on by magic? Questions such as these filled Harry’s mind endlessly.   
“Oy!” Ron was now waving his hand in front of Harry’s face clearly amused at how long it had taken Harry to notice his presence.

“Whendidyouget here, Ron?” spluttered Harry while trying to collect himself without giving anything away. 

“Mate, I’ve been messaging you through floo and owl. Where’ve you been this weekend? Were you with Hermione?”

“What?!” replied Harry a little too loudly. “Why would I have been with her? Is sh-she alright?”

Ron said nothing but stared with a questioning look. “So you were with her. But, why are you hiding it?” 

“I’m not hiding anything. As I said, I was not with her. Hermione. This weekend. What was you-your question?” Now, Harry was finding it hard to look at Ron’s face. He could only picture a very naked Hermione saying the words, “Let’s not tell Ron yet,” as he drifted off to sleep the night before. 

Mercifully, the two friends were interrupted by Harry’s most intrusive colleague who had a habit of trying to make meaningful conversation every chance he got with Auror Potter. This time he opened with, “What is the hardest part of being a survivor, Mr. Potter?” Harry was inclined to oblige him just this once if only to get out from under Ron’s gaze.

“Well, I’d have to say I find coming to work every day pretty taxing…”

ooxxooXoXXx

When his owl had come midmorning, Hermione was surprised to see the state of the handwriting. Harry must have sent this in a rush, thought Hermione. She answered back right away with, ‘Yes, I’ll meet you at the muggle restaurant with the noodles we like.’ 

Maybe he had heard something about who had placed the attack on her team. The mood at the department was so tense that it was difficult to get any of her regular work done. Nothing had ever distracted Hermione to this extent. But lately what with the attack, her parents, and this new thing she had with Harry, it was all becoming too much. Then all her distress momentarily evaporated when she heard of the run in Harry had with Ron.

“It’s not funny at all, Hermione! I was complete rubbish.”

“I honestly thought you were better at lying!” Hermione was trying desperately to stifle her laughing with her hands but to no avail. 

Harry groaned from his side of the bench. “I even had fucking training on coming up with backstories, but it all flew out the window with Ronald! Honestly though, I haven’t even been home. I don’t know who else noticed I was gone.” Harry proceeded to stuff his mouth with his meal and let Hermione ask her burning questions.

“Where are you going with this? Are you saying your big idea is to divulge what we’ve been up to this weekend? To Ron of all people? You know I dated that man, right? Of course, you know but you must have forgotten or you wouldn’t be implying that we should tell him. And you’ve just gotten out of a relationship with Ginny! What was it like five years? No. Absolutely not. He doesn’t need to know. It’s none of his business, and either way, he probably wouldn’t even care. Although...you know what? If he finds out this was going on, then he may feel like we were trying to hide. Shit! And what about Mrs. Weasley? Nope, no this is too soon. What are we doing?”

Harry slid his hand across hers on the table to steady her. “Hermione, breathe. First tell me: Yes we tell Ron or no we don’t tell him?”

She answered with a little nod, so he continued to take charge. “Okay, that’s settled. I’ll figure out how on my own. Now, as to what we are doing…” Harry took a deep breath before he said what had been on his mind since the moment she kissed him in the hospital wing. 

“I can’t go back to just being your best friend, Hermione. I want more than that. I want a whole life with you. You’ve been a part of me for so long. Now I realize you’ve always been the most important part to me.” She smiled at him so genuinely that it made it hard for him to speak. He was already falling so hard for her. It left him incredulously stumped as to how it all changed in a manner of days. 

“I just can’t tell if this is moving too fast or are we barely catching up with where we should have been all along.”

Hermione cleared her throat several times before saying, “I think that as long as we talk it out like the way you just did, then...then we will be fine no matter how fast or slow things progress.”

“Can I ask you officially to be my girlfriend, then? Even though ‘girlfriend’ doesn’t even begin to cover how I feel about you.” Harry saw Hermione’s eyes widened a bit at the last remark. She was possibly clueless as to the depths of his feelings for her. It was something he aimed to remedy quickly.

“Yes, Harry. I’ll be your girlfriend,” she said shyly and saw Harry’s face lit up like never before. She added, “But please let’s leave it just at Ron. I don’t think I can handle anyone else...intruding.”

ooxxooXoXXx

After the bill was paid, Harry kissed his girlfriend before they both returned to work. It became clearer to Harry what he wanted out of this life. He had been so engrossed with capturing the remaining death eaters or anyone else who was loyal to Voldemort that he lost his way. He wasn’t the savior of the world any more than he was when he was seventeen. He was just a man in search of what made him happy and gave him purpose. 

“I hope Ron can understand,” he said out loud in the empty lift on his way back to his department. Harry would soon find out whether or not the news of his relationship with Hermione would anger Ron because he was going to pay him a visit as soon as his shift was up. Where’s that Gryffindor courage when you need it?

ooxxooXoXXx

Ron was where he always found himself on Monday’s at 8 p.m.: replenishing the stock of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes after a busy day of selling. It had been so busy that George almost didn’t let Ron go this morning when he asked to go by Harry’s department to check on him.

“If they already said he showed up, then why do you need to physically go over there?” asked Geroge from two rows over. 

It was true that Ron had contacted the Auror’s secretary early this morning to ask if Harry had shown, but there was still something bugging him about the whole incident. Hermione’s office is attacked and he can’t find either friend for the entire weekend? Then they both show up to work like it’s the most normal day in the world?

“George, I just need to ask him why he hasn’t answered me at all.”

“A bit clingy aren’t you? Fine bugger off! But, be back in a flash!”

So when Harry blew him off yet again, Ron’s apprehension turned sour for the rest of the day. He didn’t anticipate that his friend of twelve years would be seeking him out so soon after avoiding him for days. 

“Listen, Ron…”

“Ohh. Remembered your friend didya?” said Ron sarcastically.

“Ron, there’s something I need to tell you, but that’s incredibly hard to...even begin to talk about..”

Curious to hear as to what the big matter was, Ron stopped piling more products on top of the table before him and turned to face Harry. “What is it then?”

“She kissed me.”

“Excuse me? Who?”

“In the hospital wing. It happened so fast.”

“Who kissed you? Ginny?”

Harry stared at the floor, “Then it was like the most natural thing in the world. As if, as if she was perfectly made for me…”

Ron was utterly confused, “So not Ginny?”

“Ginny and I are over, and I’m sorry about that. I really am. I feel like I’m…”

“Harry! Who kissed you? Spit it out!”

A pause then, “Hermione. Hermione kissed me and then other stuff happened. I asked her to be my girlfriend. S-she’s my girlfriend, now.”

“What the actual fuck?!”


End file.
